When He's Sick
by jimjiminie
Summary: Halilintar sakit sehingga Yaya harus merawatnya. Tapi, Yaya tidak mengerti kenapa Halilintar bisa sampai seperti ini jika sedang sakit./ "Kalo orang sakit itu... emang suka meluk-meluk ya?"/ AU. HaliYa. Fluff. Awas baper! One-Shot!


**When He's Sick**

**By Jimjiminie**

**Disclaimer © Boboiboy dkk milik Animonsta, saya hanya meminjamnya sebentar**

**AU! HaliYa, Fluff, Highschool**

**Happy Reading~**

.

.

.

Yaya menatap datar papan tulis berhiaskan angka-angka memuakkan dan membuat kepalanya sepaneng.

Mapel matematika pada jam terakhir merupakan kombinasi terburuk, karena otak para murid sudah lelah untuk berpikir, dan kata pulang menjadi keinginan paling terbesar pada saat itu.

Yaya tidak masalah jika guru yang mengajar menjelaskan dengan pelan, detail, serta membuat anak didiknya paham. Tapi realitanya, guru matematika yang mengajar kelasnya itu adalah Cikgu Papa Zola, guru ter-gajelas di seantero sekolah karena keabsurdannya itu. Harusnya sekarang belajar tentang matriks, pria berkumis tebal itu malah menceritakan awal mulanya alien dilahirkan. Dan jika diingat, cerita ini sudah diulang-ulang sebanyak sepuluh kali.

Akhirnya pun, materi terlupakan dan teman-temannya akan tidur atau asyik sendiri daripada mendengar kisah absurd itu. Yaya mungkin satu-satunya yang masih duduk tegak mendengarkan, walau dirinya sudah bosan setengah mati. Pemikirannya mengenai 'menghargai guru' membuatnya tetap dalam posisi duduk selama satu jam setengah. Meski sejujurnya, Yaya ingin sekali berteriak atas kejengahan ini.

Menguap bosan, mata Yaya melirik Halilintar di sebelahnya yang menyembunyikan kepalanya di atas punggung tangan kanannya, sementara tangannya yang lain tergeletak di atas meja. Alis Yaya mengernyit. Menyadari kejanggalan dari teman sebangku sekaligus sahabatnya ini. Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Halilintar tidak pernah tidur. Selalu fokus dan memperhatikan, karena cowok itu begitu ambisius untuk mendapatkan ilmu. Tapi kali ini, Yaya merasa cowok di sebelahnya bukan Halilintar sekali.

Karena tidak bisa menahan kebingungannya, Yaya mencolek lengan cowok itu sekali. Untuk beberapa detik Yaya menunggu reaksinya, namun Halilintar tetap dalam posisinya. Tidak berubah sesenti pun. Apa Halilintar benar-benar tidur? Ah, rasanya tidak mungkin.

"Hali?" panggil Yaya, kali ini menusuk-nusuk lengannya dengan telunjuk berkali-kali. Tetap tidak ada respon.

Yaya menghela napas. Mungkin Halilintar memang tidur. Mengingat cowok itu dari pagi cukup sibuk mengurus acara pensi sekolah bulan depan nanti di ruang OSIS, sehingga baru bisa ikut pelajaran terakhir saja. Pasti dia kelelahan, dan Yaya memilih untuk membiarkannya. Ia akan membangunkannya nanti saat bel pulang sudah berbunyi.

Cikgu Papa Zola masih asyik mengoceh di depan sana. Karena sudah mulai merasa suntuk, Yaya beralih melanjutkan baca novelnya. Ia mengambil novel itu di ujung meja dan memindahkannya ke tengah. Yaya membuka covernya, pada saat itulah tangannya tak sengaja bersentuhkan dengan tangan Halilintar yang tergeletak di atas meja. Hangat.

Tidak.

Panas.

Panas sekali.

Yaya tersentak. Untuk memastikan, Yaya kembali menyentuh tangan Halilintar. Tetap panas. Yaya menatap cemas temannya itu. Ternyata Halilintar sedang sakit.

"Hali," panggil Yaya lagi, kali ini ia menggoyang-goyangkan tangan itu. Halilintar masih tidak mau bangun, ia hanya menggerakkan tangannya agar tidak digoyangkan Yaya. Melihat itu Yaya berkeyakinan Halilintar tidak mau memberitahunya.

"Hali... kenapa nggak bilang kalo kamu sakit?" tanya Yaya khawatir. Cowok itu masih bergeming, dari sini Yaya bisa melihat pelipis cowok itu berkeringat. Yaya tahu Halilintar mendengarnya. Namun Halilintar sengaja mengabaikannya.

"Kamu harus ke UKS. Badan kamu panas banget, Hal," Yaya kembali memegang tangan Halilintar, dan cowok itu tidak protes seperti sebelumnya. Karena Halilintar tidak kunjung memberinya respon, Yaya menarik-narik tangannya, tidak pelan tapi tidak juga kencang. "Hali..."

Yaya hampir menyerah. Bersahabat lama dengan Halilintar, Yaya tahu sifatnya yang paling susah ditaklukan adalah keras kepala. Halilintar cenderung berbuat sesuai keputusannya, dia tidak pernah mendengarkan orang lain apabila tidak sesuai dengan pemikirannya. Tapi untuk situasi saat ini, Yaya takut Halilintar memaksakan diri. Atau berpura-pura kuat padahal tidak kenyataannya.

Bel pulang berdering kencang ketika Yaya berniat untuk membujuk Halilintar lagi. Mau tak mau niat itu terbatalkan, sebab ia harus menyiapkan kelas untuk mengakhiri pelajaran, sesuai kewajibannya sebagai ketua kelas.

"Bangun!" Yaya berteriak lantang, sementara matanya mencuri-curi pandang Halilintar yang juga mengikuti teman-temannya yang lain untuk berdiri. Badannya tidak ada tenaga sama sekali, wajahnya pucat dan kepalanya ditundukkan sedikit. "Terimakasih cikgu!"

"Terima kasih cikgu!"

Pada saat cikgu Papa Zola keluar, Yaya dengan cepat menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Halilintar yang tengah memakai jaket dan tasnya.

"Kamu belum jawab aku tadi!" tuntut Yaya langsung, menatap lurus-lurus Halilintar yang hanya menatapnya datar -sedikit lesu. "Kenapa nggak bilang kalo sakit? Kenapa nggak jawab pas diajak ke UKS? Kamu demam Hal-"

Puk.

Yaya refleks memejamkan matanya saat merasakan telapak tangan hangat menabrak wajahnya.

"Bawel," kata Halilintar dengan suara serak sebelum menurunkan kembali tangannya dan bangkit keluar kelas.

Yaya menganga tidak percaya. "Hali! Woi! Halilintar!" Kakinya dengan terburu-buru mengejar langkah Halilintar yang entah kenapa bisa sangat lebar, padahal cowok itu baru 5 langkah melangkah tapi sudah mencapai pintu. "Hali, denger gak sih?!" sentak Yaya, tubuhnya berhasil menghadang Halilintar yang ingin keluar kelas. Untuk memperkuat cegatannya, Yaya sampai merentangkan kedua tangannya berlebihan.

"Nggak boleh lewat sebelum jawab pertanyaan aku," tekan Yaya.

"Jawab." Halilintar mengucapkannya dengan cepat dan sangat datar.

"Hah?"

"Udah kan? Awas aku mau pulang,"

Karena lengah dengan ucapan Halilintar yang sangat tiba-tiba itu, Yaya sampai tidak menyadari tangannya diturunkan oleh cowok itu sehingga hadangannya bisa dilewati. Tiga detik terlewati, Yaya baru tersadar dan menepuk dahinya, mengejar Halilintar yang sudah memelesat cepat melewati kerumunan anak-anak.

"Hali! Halilintar! Boboiboy Halilintar!" teriak Yaya kewalahan, bingung kenapa sosok Halilintar tidak terlihat dimanapun. Cowok itu cepat sekali menghilangnya, cocok dengan namanya.

Yaya sampai berlari-lari seperti tertinggal sesuatu hanya demi mencari Halilintar. Entah kenapa, ia merasa sangat khawatir meski Halilintar hanya sakit demam. Namun yang Yaya ingat, cowok itu akan sangat parah kondisinya. Tetapi Halilintar tidak pernah peduli dengan itu dan memilih untuk mengabaikannya seperti yang lalu-lalu. Dan Yaya tidak akan membiarkannya lagi.

"Eits! Mau kemana?"

Yaya menghentikan langkahnya dengan terpaksa saat menemukan sosok Taufan di depannya. Cowok tukang tebar pesona itu tersenyum jahil padanya, tampak senang sekali melihat raut mukanya yang jengkel.

"Minggir." perintah Yaya dingin, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk meladeni Taufan.

"Galak banget sih." Taufan memanyunkan bibirnya lebay. "Lagian kenapa buru-buru banget deh? Lagi dikejar alien ya?" tanya Taufan tidak nyambung.

Yaya menghela napas kesal. "Fan, please. Aku lagi gak mood bercanda. Jadi minggir,"

Mendengarnya Taufan malah terbahak yang mana semakin menambah kekesalan Yaya. "Biasa aja dong mukanya, ampe pengen keluar tuh mata," canda Taufan yang ditanggapi tatapan datar Yaya. "Hehehe, damai damai. Jangan baper elah."

Yaya memutar matanya malas.

"Kamu lagi nyari Hali, ya?" tanya Taufan tiba-tiba, membuat Yaya menatapnya serius. Sebelum Yaya menanggapi, Taufan sudah kembali melanjutkan. "Tadi Halilintar soalnya buru-buru banget, ampe lari gitu. Kayak kamu. Aku panggil nggak dijawab, malah lewat aja. Jadi aku mikirnya Hali dikejar kamu. Kalo iya aku ikutan dong, biar jadi kejar-kejaran,"

Yaya mendecak sebal. "Halilintar ke arah mana tadi?"

"Hmm, ke arah lobi. Tapi gatau deh dia udah balik apa belum," Taufan menggaruk kepalanya bingung ketika melihat wajah Yaya yang panik.

"Oke. Makasih, Fan!" Setelah menepuk lengan Taufan sekali, Yaya berjalan cepat ke arah lobi.

Taufan memandang bingung punggung gadis itu yang sudah menjauh ditelan kerumunan anak-anak. Dengan tampang bodoh dan konyolnya, Taufan berpikir keras. "Jadi beneran lagi main kejar-kejaran ya mereka?"

* * *

Disinilah Yaya. Di depan pintu rumah Halilintar yang tertutup rapat.

Setelah mendapat informasi dari Taufan bahwa Halilintar menuju arah lobi tadi, Yaya tidak menemukan sosoknya dimanapun. Baru saat dirinya mencapai gerbang, matanya melihat Halilintar sudah bersama motornya keluar dari pekarangan sekolah. Dengan cepat Yaya menyusulnya menggunakan angkutan umum karena tidak mungkin ia mengejar Halilintar yang menaiki motor.

Dan keyakinan Halilintar sudah sampai rumah sangat kuat, apalagi setelah menemukan motornya yang terpakir di garasi. Jadi Yaya memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu itu, berharap Halilintar mau membukanya.

Tok tok tok.

"Hali?"

Tidak ada sahutan.

Tok tok tok.

"Hali,"

Masih belum ada suara.

Tok tok tok.

"Hali, ini aku. Yaya."

Sepi.

Yaya menghela napas. Ia memegang kenop pintu, hanya untuk mengecek apakah pintunya dikunci atau tidak. Meski Yaya lebih yakin pintu ini dikunci, ia tetap menekan ke bawah kenop itu.

Dan...

Terbuka.

Yaya tertegun sesaat. Kemudian ia melangkah masuk dengan ragu karena tidak ada izin dari si pemilik rumah. Tapi karena ia benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Halilintar, Yaya tetap melangkah.

Ketika kakinya sampai pada ruang tamu, Yaya menemukan sosok sahabatnya tengah berbaring lemas di sofa dengan jaket masih melekat di tubuhnya. Bahkan sepatunya belum dilepas.

Yaya menghampirinya dan mendapati Halilintar tertidur. Lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Halilintar.

"Panas banget," komentar Yaya. Ia beralih melepaskan sepatu Halilintar dan meletakkannya di bawah meja.

Setelah itu Yaya ke lantai atas, tepatnya ke kamar Halilintar untuk mengambil selimut. Ia tidak tega membangunkan Halilintar agar pindah ke kamarnya, dan ia juga tidak akan kuat membopong Halilintar ke kamar. Maka dari itu, Yaya memilih untuk mengambilkannya selimut.

Yaya menyelimuti Halilintar dengan hati-hati. Memperbaiki posisinya yang kurang benar agar Halilintar nyaman. Bersamaan dengan dirinya yang ingin menaikkan selimut ke leher, Halilintar tiba-tiba meringis. Wajahnya mengernyit dan terus menggerakkan badannya. Napasnya sangat berat. Yaya bisa merasakannya karena posisi wajah mereka yang berdekatan.

"Hali..." Yaya menenangkannya mengusap rambutnya berkali-kali. Halilintar masih tidak mau diam. Lama-kelamaan tangannya bergetar, seperti menggigil. Yaya yang semakin khawatir merapatkan selimut, namun ia langsung panik saat Halilintar menarik tangannya kencang sehingga mereka hampir bertabrakan jika Yaya tidak menggeser tubuhnya ke samping.

"Ugh..."

Yaya menutup matanya karena tidak berani dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia merasakan tangan hangat Halilintar memeluk tubuhnya, dan napasnya yang berhembus tepat di depan wajahnya. Dengan pelan, Yaya membuka matanya. Menemukan dirinya tidur berhadapan bersama Halilintar, dengan tangan cowok itu mengurung tubuhnya. Beruntung ukuran sofa itu cukup lebar, sehingga bisa menampung mereka berdua meski harus sempit-sempitan.

Tapi, mereka tidak bisa seperti ini terus kan?

Yaya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali dan jantungnya seperti akan meledak. Entah karena hembusan napas hangat Halilintar yang menerpa atau memang tubuhnya yang bereaksi seperti ini, Yaya merasa wajahnya terbakar. Ia ingin terbebas dari posisi ini, namun setiap dirinya melakukan pergerakan, Halilintar langsung mengeratkan pelukannya.

"H-hali..." panggil Yaya pelan. Bermaksud membangunkan cowok itu agar sadar dengan posisi mereka.

Halilintar mengernyit tidak nyaman lagi. Hanya beberapa detik, lalu kembali damai dalam tidurnya. Yaya mencoba untuk bangkit lagi, namun sialnya Halilintar tetap bereaksi sama. Tidak mau membiarkannya pergi.

Yaya memejamkan matanya frustasi. Ia akhirnya mengalah dan membiarkan Halilintar memeluknya seperti guling. Ia hanya bisa berharap semoga tidak akan lama.

* * *

Halilintar membuka matanya. Ia kembali mengingat-ingat kenapa ia bisa tertidur di sofa. Ah, rupanya demam. Halilintar menghela napas, meletakkan tangannya di dahi. Empuk. Halilintar mengernyit. Mengambil benda empuk berbahan lembut itu dari dahinya.

Handuk?

Berarti tadi dia dikompres?

Tapi sejak kapan?

Halilintar baru akan mencari tahu dan bangkit, namun terbatalkan saat merasakan gerakan kecil di sofa yang ia tiduri.

Seorang gadis. Tidur dengan posisi duduk lesehan dan kepalanya berbaring di samping tubuhnya. Wajahnya menghadap kepadanya. Halilintar diam menatap gadis itu dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

Jadi dia yang merawatku?

Halilintar tersenyum tipis dan mengusap puncak kepala Yaya pelan. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Yaya membuka matanya, menatap balik Halilintar yang kaget karena dirinya bangun.

"Kamu udah bangun?" Yaya bangkit menjadi duduk di sofa tepat di depan Halilintar. Hal yang ia lakukan adalah menyentuh dahi Halilintar, yang membuat cowok itu lagi-lagi terkejut.

"Masih anget dikit. Kenapa kompresnya dilepas?" kata Yaya, tangannya mengambil alat pengukur suhu untuk dimasukkannya ke telinga Halilintar. "33 derajat. Syukurlah udah turun. Tadi panasnya sampai 39 derajat, tau?"

Halilintar hanya diam memperhatikan Yaya.

"Lagian jadi orang tuh jangan sibuk-sibuk, kecapekan kan. Terus ambruk, sakit deh. Kebiasaan," Bibirnya mengerucut karena mengomel. Halilintar masih diam menatap Yaya di tempatnya. Yaya yang merasa diperhatikan menatap balik cowok itu. Tidak ada ekspresi, namun tatapannya sangat intens. "Hali? Masih pusing ya?" tanyanya cemas karena Halilintar tak kunjung berbicara.

Yaya memajukan tubuhnya. Berniat mengecek kondisi cowok itu lagi, namun terbatalkan saat tangan Halilintar menahan tangannya yang ingin menyentuh dahi cowok itu lagi.

"Hali kena–"

"Makasih."

Yaya terdiam. Seperti ada yang menahan tubuhnya untuk bereaksi. Bahkan saat Halilintar mengurangi jarak di antara mereka dan membawanya ke dekapan cowok itu, Yaya masih tidak bisa bergerak.

"Makasih banyak."

Dan pelukan itu semakin mengerat.

Halilintar memejamkan matanya saat merasakan aroma tubuh Yaya memasuki indera penciumannya. Entahlah, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia sangat ingin memeluk sahabatnya. Tapi yang pasti, Halilintar sangat berterima kasih.

"Um... Hali?"

"Ya?"

"Kalo orang sakit itu... emang suka peluk-peluk ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N**

**Hehe, ff HaliYa pertama. gimana gimana?**

**Jujur gue suka sama pair yang satu ini, karena gemas gemas gimanaaa gitu. kek AirxYaya, jadi pen dibawa balik wkwk.**

**btw gue dapet ide ff ini dari youtube, tiba2 ada video (lupa judulnya) di beranda gue, yang ternyata isinya si cewe ngerawat si cowo yg lagi sakit**

**gua nontonnya baper sendiri anying. apalagi pas adegan pelukannya. heuheu iri deh :")**

**dibawah masih ada bonus nih, awoakwoak.**

**terimasi yg suda baca~**

.

.

.

.

.

**BONUS**

Sudah setengah jam Yaya dalam posisi ini -bersama Halilintar. Sekarang badannya mulai terasa pegal. Ia juga merasakan suhu badan Halilintar semakin naik, dan Yaya ingin menyiapkan kompres untuk menurunkan suhunya.

Yaya sudah tidak bisa membiarkannya lagi. Dengan pelan dan penuh kehati-hatian, diangkatnya tangan Halilintar yang memeluk pinggangnya, dan Yaya secepat mungkin menggeser tubuhnya sebelum Halilintar menahannya lagi.

Namun sepertinya Yaya salah strategi.

DUG!

"Aak!"

Tangan Yaya mengusap dahinya yang berbenturan dengan sisi meja. Ia sampai jatuh hanya untuk bisa terbebas dari kukungan -pelukan Halilintar. Yaya meringis nyeri. Setelah cukup puas menikmati penderitaannya, ia bangkit. Memandang Halilintar dengan tatatapan awas-saja-nanti sebelum melangkah menuju dapur untuk memgambil kotak obat dan menyiapkan kompres.

Setelah selesai mengurus ini-itu, Yaya kembali ke ruang tamu. Memasukkan handuk kecil ke dalam baskom berisi air dingin lalu memerasnya. Yaya merapikan rambut Halilintar yang berantakan hingga menutupi dahi, lalu menaruh handuk kecil itu di atasnya.

Yaya diam sebentar. Menatap cowok itu lamat-lamat selama beberapa saat. Tangan kirinya yang berada di sisi tubuh Halilintar tiba-tiba digenggam cowok itu. Yaya memandang tautan tersebut, mulai was-was sendiri. Takut kejadian berpelukan itu terulang lagi. Namun saat menyadari Halilintar hanya menggenggam tangannya, Yaya menghela napas lega.

Selama membiarkan Halilintar menggenggam tangannya, Yaya beralih mengukur suhu tubuh cowok itu. Dimasukkannya alat pengukur suhu itu ke telinga Halilintar, dan menunggu angka digital itu berhenti.

39°C

Yaya berdecak.

"Pas sehat sok orang dewasa. Tapi giliran sakit, kayak anak kecil. Dasar!"


End file.
